Return of Ansem
by bad a drummer
Summary: Ansem has returned and has become more powerful and is terrorizing the many worlds. Sora and Co need to team up to beat him.


Return of Ansem  
By: evildrummer08x2yahoo.com  
Rated: R (romance/action-adventure/comedy)  
Ansem has returned, but more powerful. He starts destroying the many worlds  
one after another, for revenge on Sora, Kiari, Donald, and Goofy. Now, Sora  
needs to team up again with his friends along with some new faces to defeat  
the all powerful Ansem. Can he do it before the darkness spread completely.  
Read and find out.  
  
Ages:  
Sora - 17  
Kiari- 17  
Riku - 18  
Donald- Unknown  
Goofy- Unknown  
Mickey Mouse - Unknown (OLD)  
Yuna - 22 (New Person/ FFX-2 Version)  
Tidus- 22  
Wakka- 28  
Selphie-19  
Leon - 21  
Yuffie- 19  
Arieth- 23  
Cloud - 24  
  
(A/N) Gummi Ships are out. And I am using FFX-2's Celcius.  
  
Chapter 1: Yuna and her Evil Plans  
  
A warm sunny day on Destiny Island caused all of the  
inhabitants to raid the hot sandy beach and its cool salty waters.  
Each of them lying on their backs getting a tan/sunburn. Six in all.  
They had ditched their clothes and had gone fore the bikinis and  
trunks. They had already started turning into tomatoes.  
Their faces were buried into pieces of clothing for shade. Then one of  
them sat up.  
  
?????: It's too hot to get a tan, the girl complained.  
?????: I think it's perfectly fine, Kiari. Besides, you just awoke me  
from my beauty sleep.  
Kiari: Hey, that's not fair......... Someone please back me up. Yuna will,  
won't you? she asked.  
Yuna: no, Tidee-Widee and I are enjoying this, but I do have one  
comment. What "beauty" do you have that you could sleep for Sora? I  
bet Tidee-Widee agrees with me along with Wakka.  
Tidus: Don't call me that, he yelled angrily. WAKKA!!!! GET YOUR FACE  
OUTTA YOUR PANT'S AND HELP ME, YOU TO SORA.  
Sora & Wakka: no, came to mumbles.  
  
Tidus shot evil glares at them with the coldest of blue eyes.  
  
Yuna: Geeze, someone rolled over me and woke up on the wrong side of  
the bed, she said to her blond boyfriend. Come on Kiari, Selphie,  
lets ditch em.  
Selphie & Kiari: (giggling) got up and followed their brown haired  
friend to the shack to make their evil plans.  
  
Three shadows sneaked across the beach with buckets in their  
hand, each of them smirking. They hid behind a rather large boulder  
that was close to their target.  
  
Yuna: I'm gonna sneak up to see if their sleeping. If they are, ill  
signal you out.  
Selphie will then come out with the buckets of ice. Then, Kiari this  
is were you come in, you'll slowly sneak up to them and place the  
buckets of ice softly on their backs. Then we'll each stand in front  
of one of them and wait for Kiari's signal. When that comes, we'll  
lift up the elastic band from their butt and poor the ice into their  
pants. Causing sweat revenge for all girls under 25 who have a "ahem"  
boyfriend. And now to assign assassination targets.  
  
Kiari, you take Sora.  
Selphie, you take Wakka.  
And I'll take the idiot of a boyfriend I have.  
  
Kiari & Selphie: Roger Commandant Wicked Yuna.  
Yuna: You have learned well my faithful cadets...Now, it's time to  
commence with Operation: Frost Bite on the Ass  
  
Move out Solders.  
  
Yuna: Let's the games begin.  
  
With that statement, she left the boulder and headed towards the  
three young men lying on the beach. They were all snoring like little  
pigs.  
Yuna flipped her brown locks of hair over her shoulders and  
stood waiting for the next move.  
  
Kiari: That must be the signal. Selphie, you're up.  
  
Selphie grabbed two buckets of ice and placed it on the beach.  
Now it was Kiari's turn.  
  
Kiari: Here we go.  
  
Kiari grabbed the last bucket and left the safety of the  
boulder. She jogged down towards Yuna and Selphie. There gave her a  
sign that said to go on ahead. So she moved towards the three boys  
that were sleeping.  
  
She looked behind her to see Yuna and Selphie urging her on. She  
obeyed.  
And with much success, she had placed the buckets on the solid,  
muscular backs.  
See, that her job was done, they smiled at each other and stood  
over their targets. Kiari nodded at them and they replied by pulling  
their targets pants up and she followed.  
  
Kiari & Yuna & Selphie: Nice Ass they all thought at the same  
time.  
  
They then grinned at each other and 1...2...3, the dumped the  
buckets of cold ice into the boy's pants.  
  
Sora & Tidus & Wakka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!COLD!!" they yelled at the  
same time.  
  
They were up dancing about trying to get the ice out of their pants.  
Meanwhile, the three girls were on the ground laughing their  
lungs out.  
  
Kiari: Fuckin brilliant Yuna, brilliant. And they continued on  
laughing.  
  
Unfortunately for them, the boys had cleared their pants and  
were now lunging towards them.  
  
Sora & Tidus & Wakka: You guys are so dead, they all aggressively.  
  
And with that, the girls gut up and ran. And the boys chased  
after them.  
  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/##%& Well, that chappy one for ya. Whad ya think.  
  
Next Chapter coming soon. The Chase 


End file.
